


Bi Zayn

by bradshawspeedy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bi Zayn Malik, Blow Jobs, Bottom Niall Horan, M/M, Oral Sex, Squirting, Top Zayn Malik, Virgin Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 21:18:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18351893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bradshawspeedy/pseuds/bradshawspeedy
Summary: Nialls trapped in a bathroom and Zayn is a very naughty boy.





	Bi Zayn

Niall turned the shower off and stood there letting the water drip from his body. As he reached for a towel he could hear the door to the bedroom open and a loud high pitched girl could be heard giggling and repeatedly saying “oh Zayn, oh Zayn.” Zayn countered with a husky retort, but all Niall could hear were odd words, “babe” “fuck you” “hard”.

 

Grabbing the towel and wrapping it round himself Niall realised he was trapped in the bathroom whilst Zayn had brought a girl back to their room. Stuck he just stood on the cold floor unsure what to do. Hearing kissing and slobbering noises he rolled his eyes as he heard Zayn saying this girl was the love of his life and how he was gonna “smash you in.” The girl giggling in a high pitched almost annoying tone could be heard telling Zayn she would only succumb if he rubbered up. Zayn looked puzzled as this had never been a requirement before, Niall let out a giggle as he knew what Zayn was like when it came to “fun”

 

“Babe, what do you mean....a condom” muttered a confused Zayn. “You ain’t fucking me without one, i’m always safe” responded the nameless girl. Feeling his dick get hard Zayn was desperate for action, but without a condom he wasn’t entering anyone. Flustered Zayn lent in and whispered into the girls ear that he was so horny and so wanted her pussy, telling her he would lick her out instead. 

 

Back in the bathroom Niall let out an audible gasp as he stood wrapped in just a towel, his voice drowned out by the giggling from the girl as Zayn helped her out of her clothes, playing with her boobs as she wriggled out of her g-string. Starting to finger her tight pussy Zayns jeans became tight as his dick struggled for space, he was so horny and the girl really had a body he loved playing with. Fingerblasting her and listening to her whimpers he knew it was time for his special weapon, he parted her legs further as he lowered his head inbetween them and started to circle her pussy with his tongue. As soon as he entered her she let out a roar of delight and the panting, squealing and stream of filthy words continued as Zayns tongue worked it’s magic. In the bathroom Niall could hear all of this as he perched on the edge of the bath, the thoughts going around in his head centred on how great Zayn was worshiping this girls lady garden, his cock getting hard as he listened to the groans and laughter. 

 

A mix of tongue and finger action and the girl was ready to orgasm, the building shudder as Zayns tongue probed ever deeper in her freshly shaven vagina. All of a sudden the moment came and she let out an audible gasp as she squirted and gushed all over a shocked Zayn. Covered in her inner juices Zayn looked up in shock as he was dripping in her mess, his face and body covered from the results of his finest oral session. The girl, still nameless was equally shocked as her body returned to some kind of normality, but her pussy still trembling slightly from her first ever gush. Reaching for his t-shirt Zayn wiped his face clean as the girl got up from the bed and looked at him nervously, it was the first time she had squirted and the first time Zayn had been squirted on. The girl quickly picked her clothes up from the floor and when dressed appropriately enough to be seen in public lent in to kiss Zayn and made her excuses thinking he was angry with how things had ended. Before heading to the door she looked back at the boy and winked.

 

Still covered in girl juice Zayn smiled at how well he had just performed, never before had he been refused sex, but he knew his tongue was magic and the way she squirted over him made him happy, even though she seemed to be embarrassed, shame he never got her name. 

 

Niall was still in the bathroom, raging boner under the towel as he was totally turned on hearing Zayn go at it. All of a sudden the unlocked door swung open and a shocked Zayn howled out “what the fuck Niall...you dirty bastard...how much of that did you hear...” Looking shocked and desperately trying to cover his bulge Niall spluttered out some kind of apology as Zayn looked for a towel, still trying to wipe himself clean. “I was stuck in here, I didn’t realise you would bring some kinda sort back for fun...” Zayn looked up and winked at Niall “you always meet a goer in the smoking shelter, haven’t a clue what here name was, but she was game, bit of an annoying voice, but decent vag, shame I couldn’t fuck her...but she loved the Zayn tongue magic” Hearing this was doing nothing to temper Nialls raging boner, he was so turned on listening and imagining what Zayn was up to and what his cock was like hard. 

 

Looking down Zayn couldn’t help but notice the tented towel around Nialls waist. “Oi oi” Niall blushing, wanting the ground to open up and swallow him. “What have you been up to...knocking one out listening to that bird...” Again Niall wanted to disappear into a hole hoping this whole situation would just go away. Struggling for breath Niall felt dizzy and sick as he stood there looking at Zayns toned chest and down to his groin, thoughts going through his mind as to how big the boy was and what he was like at sex. “Well...” Zayn continued looking at Niall for an answer. Jesus fuck, why couldn’t he just stop it Niall thought as Zayn continued to probe, he wasn’t going to let it go and he just stood there. Without thinking Niall blurted out “it’s you... you turn me on, I think I love you...” Smiling, Zayn stood there looking at the pale Irish boy, secretly enjoying the trauma he was going through. “It’s understandable I guess, just look at me” a laughing Zayn giggled out. Puzzled Niall stepped back, but Zayn moved forward, placing a hand behind his head and moving it towards his own as he lent in to place a delicate kiss on the rosy red lips of the now overwhelmed boy. 

 

“I’ve seen you...taking a glimpse as I take a piss” That wasn’t strictly correct. Niall always tried having a peak but Zayn always stood at a slight angle and his right hand covered his crown jewels. He had though seen him bend over on numerous times, his saggy jeans riding low, revealing his tight CK boxers and if lucky his crack. It was these moments along with Zayns bubbly personality and generosity that had turned Niall into a soppy romantic that pined for Zayn to reciprocate, although until now he thought he was only dreaming something like this would happen. 

 

“You want the Zayn tongue magic then...” Zayn looking at the now throbbing penis of Niall under the towel. “You’re not gay though...” came Nialls mumbled response. “No of course not, i’m bi, not gonna restrict my lovin to just birds” Niall couldn’t quite comprehend the words he was hearing, the boy he had secretly fancied admitted he too had a liking for cock. Getting down on his knees Zayn faced the covered cock of Niall and with a gentle tug the towel which had become loser and loser over time fell to the floor. Niall at full mast stood there has Zayn admired his hard cock, his pink head starting to be revealed as his skin retracted back naturally. Shocked by the thickness of the Irish boys member Zayn paused as he eyed the shaft that bent ever so slightly to the left, looking up his eyes met Nialls and he knew it was time to perform magic. Placing the fat veiny penis in his hand Zayn massaged the shaft until Nialls long foreskin had peeled back unveiling a plump pink head. Moving his mouth in Zayn opened wide and moistened the tip with his tongue, running his tongue over the slit making Niall who had not bust a nut for days tremble. Slowly but surely Nialls shaft disappeared down the hungry throat of Zayn who seemed expert at blowing cock and who’s gag reflex was on a par with the best porn stars. Alternating sucking with performing a hand job on the hapless boy Nialls balls soon started to regress into his body as he could feel an explosion imminent. Fuck why didn’t he wank in the shower and release his built up load then. Now he was only able to experience Zayns magic for what seemed too far short a time as a weeks worth of cum was far too quickly going to shoot out of his dick. Leaning back Niall couldn’t hold any longer and to Zayns shock he received his second facial in 20 minutes, 2 or 3 squirts from Niall filled Zayns mouth, the amount shocking him, releasing Nialls cock from his mouth shots 4,5,6 and 7 covered his face as Niall groaned loudly in pleasure as his warm sticky cum covered the boy. Swallowing Nialls load Zayn tried in vein to lick more cum from his face as he loved the warm creamy texture and salty taste. Apologising for shooting too soon Niall looked horrified that he couldn’t restrain himself and his orgasm. With no need to worry Zayn stood up, wiping the cum from his face and placed his mouth to Nialls ear whispering that he had nothing to worry about and with practice he’d be blown for hours in future. 

 

With both boys laughing Niall looked at Zayns crotch and it was apparent the boys cock was hard. Zayn reached in grabbing Nialls hand and placed it on his hard shaft. “You like” and Niall choked spluttering out a chesty “of course...” “Good, let me fuck you, i’m so fucking horny and that peachy arse of yours needs destroying” Feeling dizzy again Niall couldn’t quite believe what he was hearing Zayn wanted to top him and plough into him, fuck him senseless and deposit his juice deep inside him. It was Nialls turn to take control now and he lead Zayn back into the bedroom, reached in to unbutton his jeans and watched them drop to the floor as he gazed at his meat longing to be released from his boxers. Staring into each others eyes it was Zayn who flinched first, his need for sex overwhelming, he slid his tight boxers down his thinly haired legs and let his penis breath. Niall stared at the cock that was about to take his virginity, a beautiful cut length, around 7 inches and a slight trail of precum already leaking from it. Reaching down with his hand Zayn grasped his cock and gave it a few quick strokes, plumping it up further and distributing his precum so it could act as a lube. 

 

Wanting to make it special for his friend, Zayn wanted to make the occasion more than just a fuck. He lent in again delicately kissing the boy before slipping his tongue in allowing Niall to taste the stale tobacco on his tonsils. “Are you ready” Zayn whispered, his need for intercourse growing by the second. Panting slightly Niall quietly let out a “yeah, I need it, but, but...” “what babe” came the response. “I so want it, but please be gentle....” With that Zayn pushed Niall onto the bed, spread his legs and gave his peachy butt a gentle slap or two. He lent in and parted his cheeks, spitting on his hole before circling his rim with his tongue. Tight, Nialls hole would need work, whilst Zayn didn’t have the largest of cocks, Nialls virgin entrance needed to be loosened and a finger was inserted by Zayn in an attempt to open the boy, the groans coming from the Irish boy only making Zayn more horny he slipped in a second saliva wetted finger, scissoring the boy open and seizing the opportunity to lean in and circle his opening with his moist cock. Finally Zayn started probing and slowly but surly started to slip his cock in, gently at first as Niall became accustomed to taking it, but it wasn’t long before his innards were wrapped around Zayns dick as it was sunk deep inside him and Zayns rhythm was building as he directed his cock at the boys prostate. Feeling Zayns balls slapping against his arse Niall was in heaven, his first time was amazing and he felt like a dirty little slut as the cock smashed into him, harder and harder. Zayns groaning became louder and louder and he reached down to wrap his hand around Nialls hard again cock. 

 

Suddenly Zayn withdrew to Nialls apparent horror, his ass empty, but he was gagging for more. Zayn stood there wanking himself off looking at the poor boy, arse hungry, but lacking the shaft he so longed for. Pushing Niall out of the way Zayn lay on the bed and demanded Niall hop on “Face me cowboy style, I wanna see your cock waving at me” Without hesitation Niall straddled the horny boy and lowered himself down onto the waiting cock, it felt better, he was more in control and he started riding to a rhythm that pleasured his arse and allowed Zayn to see his raging cock swinging and waving in his face. Being ridden hard Zayn started thrusting himself harder into Niall, the groans getting louder as he fucked the brains out of him. Panting, Niall could feel his balls begin to tense again, his orgasm building, groaning in ecstasy he could hold on no longer and as Zayn thrust in again it tipped him over the edge and he shot his load again, Zayns face being covered. Niall gasped as he watched the cum run down the boys face and Zayns tongue licked up what he could. This turned the top on more and he regained his composure, grabbing the waist of Niall and building the rhythm that would bring him to his own conclusion, with a final few thrusts Zayn exploded inside the Irish boy, his cum drowning the ass of his conquest, his ejaculating shlong emptying readily inside the once virgin boy. Pushing the boy off of him he rolled Niall onto his back lent in and let the final few drops of cum fall onto the lips of him. 

 

Lying exhausted on the bed, Zayn licking the last of Nialls jizz off his fingers, he looked over to a beaming Niall who was still on cloud nine having had his virginity taken by the boy of his dreams. “Well, was that OK” grunted a sarcastic Zayn as he reached for a cigarette, staring into Nialls eyes, seeing the pleasure he had given him. Niall took the unlit smoke, threw it on the floor and led the boy back into the bathroom, where it had all started earlier that evening, his penis becoming hard yet again.


End file.
